


I'm the Fire and You're My Fuel

by MissJanjie



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, Exhibitionism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJanjie/pseuds/MissJanjie
Summary: Kameron and Vanessa are still riding the high of their new relationship, and it has them winding up in some unexpected places.(inspired by a dream i had last night)
Relationships: Vanessa Vanjie Mateo/Kameron Michaels
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	I'm the Fire and You're My Fuel

Kameron didn’t know how much of the incident he was about to describe would be shown on TV, but he did know it was still a major network and the line would have to be drawn somewhere way before things became, well, pornographic. 

After a quick touch-up from hair and makeup, the producer prompted him. “What happened backstage with Vanjie after that show?” 

And even though he knew they knew already, Kameron blushed. He wasn’t the type of person to let that sort of thing happen normally. Sure, he liked a bit of PDA, especially with his cute, new boyfriend, but this was something else. 

“So, it’s after the show and I see Vanjie. He’s partially undressed and all sweaty but still has a full face on. And he just looked really hot and I...” he cleared his throat and looked down, deciding whether or not he was actually about to admit this on camera. “Um… I pulled him into this little, closed off space and we started making out…” 

“Is that _all_ that happened?”

Kameron groaned and buried his head in his hands. “No… We hooked up in there,” he confessed. He fanned himself, now unable to look directly at the camera. “This isn’t like me at all. I swear, I don’t know what’s come over me since Vanjie and I started dating. But honestly? I’m not mad at it.” 

Naturally, Vanessa was given the same prompt. This was a juicy story, one that definitely warranted both sides. And Vanessa was just as nervous and awkward. “Shit, y’all really gon’ make me tell this story, huh?” He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “I was just walkin’ around backstage, minding my own damn business, when Kameron grabbed me and pulled me into this little… like, not a closet, but a little, y’know, space. We started kissing and… y’all just gotta fill in the blanks from there, but it was good good,” he laughed. “Kameron’s got a wild side, I’m here for it.” 

**The Night Before**

Vanessa had just taken his wig cap off, aimlessly trying to fluff up his hair as he made his way across the backstage. He knew he’d forgotten something on the other side, but for the life of him couldn’t remember what. He figured he would know it when he saw it and hoped retracing his steps would jog his memory. 

Kameron was standing in a white, terrycloth robe, talking to one of the dancers. He couldn’t be bothered to take off his makeup or put clothes on just yet. Shortly after the dancer left, his eyes locked on Vanessa. They were still in the honeymoon phase of their relationship, and he just wanted to get his hands on him every chance he got. “Hey you,” he cooed, taking Vanessa by the arm and pulling him close. 

Vanessa grinned and placed a kiss to his lips. “Hey,” he greeted, brushing against his lips as he spoke and stealing a few more kisses. 

It was some sort of impulse Kameron would later find inexplicable, but when he noticed a little space they could slip into and stay otherwise out of sight, he pulled Vanessa into it and kissed him hard. 

“The fuck are you doing?” Vanessa whispered, giggling. There was virtually no room in this spot, the two of them pressed up against each other.

“No idea, feel free to stop me,” he chuckled as he tangled his fingers through the smaller queen’s hair and pulled him back in for another kiss, then another, until they were making out sloppily, driven by a sudden rush of lust.

Vanessa smirked into the kisses. “You know I’m not stopping shit,” he murmured, pressing kisses along Kameron’s jaw. “Whatcha got on under that robe, huh?” he asked, already untying it. Just from running his fingers along the elastic, he knew the exact type of briefs he had on, making his smirk broaden. 

Kameron chuckled softly and let the robe drop to the floor and let it pool around his ankles. “Was gonna tell you to find out for yourself, but you beat me to the punch.” He tilted his head back and let out a pleased sigh as Vanessa kissed and nipped along the expanse of skin. 

“Can’t exactly take our time in here,” Vanessa pointed out as he got down to Kameron’s collarbone, then to his biceps, biting and sucking on and around his nipples with his hands pressed firmly against his boyfriend’s back. 

His head leaned his head against the wall, eyes shut and mouth hanging open. He didn’t have to watch Vanessa to know where his mind was headed. “Fuck, are we really doing this?” 

Vanessa looked up at him. “We’d be fuckin’ in here if we wouldn’t have to do it raw and dry,” he retorted, snapping the elastic of Kameron’s briefs against him. 

There was a part of Kameron that wondered how much experience Vanessa actually had fooling around in high-risk locations. He’d heard rumors of what he and Brooke Lynn got away with on set, but rumors generally had the tendency to be exaggerated. But he had to admit, it would help explain the sheer confidence Vanessa had getting on his knees for him with so many people passing by. 

When Vanessa was certain Kameron wasn’t backing out of this, he continued. He tugged the black briefs down and spit on his hand before wrapping it around Kameron’s cock. He stroked it steadily until it was completely hard, then eased his length into his mouth. 

“Holy shit,” Kameron exhaled in a breathy whisper. He heard footsteps get a little too close for comfort as Vanessa started to bob his head, but to his surprise, the momentary danger spurred his arousal on even more. He covered his mouth with one hand, the other gripping onto Vanessa’s hair, though not hard enough to keep him from moving on his own accord. 

Vanessa was relishing this, finding himself more and more obsessed with getting someone as quiet and reserved as Kameron to indulge in something like this. Of course, he made it worth the risk, relaxing his throat as he bobbed his head until he was able to deep-throat him, forehead resting against Kameron’s lower abdomen as he steadied himself. 

Kameron had to bite down on his hand to keep himself from moaning, because if he let himself even a little, it would spin out of control with no way to reel it in. He did his best to keep himself still, not wanting to accidentally hurt him.

But Kameron was surprised once again when Vanessa stilled and tapped his thigh to get his attention. Once their eyes met, Vanessa nodded at him (at least, as best as he could given the circumstance). It took him a moment, but Kameron picked up on what he was trying to convey. “Tap me again if you need me to stop,” he whispered before his hips started to move in slow, shallow thrusts. 

It did take another moment for Vanessa to get comfortable, but once he did, he focused all of his attention on watching Kameron’s face twist and contort with pleasure, knowing he was trying so desperately to stay quiet. He noticed when the thrusts became harsher and more erratic and he knew Kameron was close, so he kept himself as still as he could.

On the other hand, Kameron couldn’t have stayed still if he tried. He still tried to stay conscious of his actions, but it became near impossible as his orgasm hit. His hips pushed forward, but he managed to stay still as Vanessa sucked him dry, not backing off until he was completely spent. 

Vanessa picked up Kameron’s robe as he got up. “Better put this back on,” he winked and handed it to him.

Kameron chuckled breathlessly as he put the robe back on. “You are something else,” he muttered and pulled his briefs back up. 

“That’s what you get for pulling me into a broom closet’s broom closet,” he retorted and kissed him chastely. “Imma head back to the dressing room before people start askin’ questions.”

“You do that,” he waited a couple moments after Vanessa left before returning to the other dressing room, lest they look even more suspicious. It was then that he remembered there were cameras around, ones that likely caught at least part of their rendezvous. But that was an issue for another day, he decided. For now, he just wanted to get changed as quickly as possible.

“Where have you been, missy?” Yvie asked when Vanessa rejoined them. 

“I was getting…” he furrowed his brows. If he’d forgotten what he was looking for before, he certainly had no idea now. “I forgot something on the other side, but I don’t remember what it was.” 

Luckily, this was rather on brand for Vanessa, and neither Yvie nor Derrick questioned him any further. Kameron, on the other hand, didn’t have the same luck. 

“Why do you have bite marks on your tits?” Naomi asked as Kameron dropped his robe to get dressed. 

“Huh?” Kameron looked in the mirror and groaned. While Vanessa had kept his neck free of incriminating marks, his chest was not as lucky. “Um… I plead the fifth.”

Naomi snorted as he pulled up his jeans. “Nice going, you horny monsters,” he teased, then followed up with, “was it good, though? Worth it?”

Kameron’s embarrassed expression broke into a grin. “Oh yeah, definitely.”


End file.
